According to description in Shennong's Herbal, which is the most existing earliest monograph of medicine in China, quicklime, or named as lime stone or calcium oxide, can be used to treat canker, scabies, malignant boil, mange, hemorrhoids, black mole and polyp. According to Records of Famous Physicians published near the end of Han Dynasty, quicklime can be used to treat necrosis. According to Theory of Medicine Performance written by Zhen Quan in Tang Dynasty, quicklime can be used to treat irritating scabies and malignant hyperplasia and used to stop incised wound from bleeding, which is not oral administrated and preferably mixed with egg white and caulis bambusae in taeniam. According to Rihuazi Herbal published in Song Dynasty, quicklime can used to promote healing and stop bleeding, especially to treat vitiligo, ulcer, scar, hemorrhoids, cellulitis sore, galls and warts. It can be seen that quicklime has been widely used in various dynasty in China to treat diseases associated with dampness, kill microbe, stop bleeding, relieve pain, and eliminate malignant hyperplasia, especially to treat scabies, wound bleeding, burned and scalded wound, hemorrhoids, archoptosis and excrescence.